


妄想录3

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 意外之喜





	妄想录3

邵芃橙觉得自己疯了，他一直紧张地关注着新闻频道，等着看一条国际著名设计师杀人潜逃的报道，或者是一大群警察穿着防爆服踢开他的家门——  
但是没有，什么都没有，这个世界和井然一样安静。  
他开始有点佩服井然了，这个一小时前还满身满脸血发抖的人只是冲了个澡就重新镇定下来，穿着邵芃橙的衬衣长裤坐在椅子上，聚精会神地用邵芃橙的电脑浏览网页。  
“所以你根本不认识他？”邵芃橙开口打破了两人之间的沉默。  
“是的，但是这个世界的井然肯定认识他，而且关系匪浅。”井然转过身来，邵芃橙比他高一截，衬衣穿在他身上也稍显大了一些，他垂下去的手掌只能露出几根圆圆的指头。  
“我要回晚宴的举办地看看，说不定能找到什么线索。”  
邵芃橙偏头看了看自己的电脑屏幕，赫然是谷歌“穿越了怎么回去”的搜索页面。  
“你真的信这些？”邵芃橙越来越觉得自己在犯傻了，尤其自己面前这位大设计师还一脸正经地看着他。  
“总要试试，我不能一直留在这里。”井然神色认真地说完，然后一动不动地盯着邵芃橙，只盯得他浑身发麻。  
“你干嘛？你去试啊，你不会想让我陪着你吧。”  
“我跑出来什么都没带。”井然突然站了起来，缓缓走向坐在对面的人，他的发梢还在滴水，把薄薄的衬衣领口浸的有点透明，一双眼睛遮掩在湿漉漉的刘海下面，雾气朦胧。  
粉腾腾的，邵芃橙莫名其妙地想。他不由自主地向后缩了缩，紧张地盯着井然。  
然而设计师只是越过他拿走了桌上的一包纸巾，淡淡的樱花香气轻轻掠过邵芃橙的鼻尖，转瞬即逝。  
我什么时候买的味道这么娘炮的沐浴露？他暗自反思。然后看见井然抽出几张纸，开始缓慢地，仔细地擦拭自己的手指。  
他是做艺术工作的，连手指都氤氲着一股说不清道不明的艺术气息，纤长白皙，指尖上的指甲很小，圆圆的，泛着幼嫩的粉色。  
“而且我不想再回家。”大设计师终于把下半句话说完，抬头看见邵芃橙正盯着自己的手指，于是挑了挑眉。  
“你的键盘上有油渍，是不是你吃完面包从不擦手。”  
邵芃橙懒得和他争执，胡乱点了点头，井然就笑起来了。  
笑屁啊笑！邵芃橙的目光匆匆掠过对面人弯弯的笑眼和两个不甚明显的小梨涡，直直地站起来转过身去。  
“还去不去啊你？烦人！”

 

“那你这一千八什么时候还我啊？”邵芃橙跟着井然走进洗手间，嘴里嘟囔个不停。  
“你还缺这点儿钱？”井然头也不回地走到镜子面前。  
“当然了，你不能剥削一卖房的小可怜儿吧。这破酒店规矩倒多，不订房间还不准借个洗手间了，之前五星级酒店我都随便——你要干嘛？”邵芃橙看见井然拧开水龙头，开始洗手。  
“重复我当时的动作。”井然简明扼要地解释道。  
他捧起水洗了把脸，然后解开了自己衬衫上的第一颗扣子，走到烘手机前仔细地把手烘干，最后回到镜子面前拨了拨自己的头发，把扣子系上。  
整套动作优雅流畅一丝不苟，仿佛在进行精密作业，看得邵芃橙大气不敢出一口。

片刻寂静。  
“没啦？”邵芃橙被井然无辜的眼神盯得有点不自在，轻轻咳嗽了两声。  
井然摇摇头，表情有点沮丧。  
这还是邵芃橙第一次在井然脸上看到这种表情，虽然这两天他已经见到过太多井然的第一次了。  
“没事，你再好好想想。”他不知为何松了一口气，拍拍井然瘦削的肩膀。  
“是不是因为我没穿西装？”设计师沉默片刻，傻乎乎地问。  
邵芃橙终于忍不住笑出了声，“有可能。但那谁不是说过‘一个人不可能两次踏进一条相同的河流’你再怎么还原也不可能和当时完全一致了。”  
井然瞪着他，没有说话。  
“行了行了，你背过去点儿，我放水。”邵芃橙轻轻推了他一下，径自走到小便池前，拉开了裤链。  
他听见井然在自己背后窸窸窣窣的，不知道在干什么。或许是今早上水喝多了，邵芃橙半天才解决完，整理好裤子转过身来时心脏突然开始砰砰乱跳——他的背后空无一人。

井然不见了。

 

“不好意思先生，您是一个人进来的，没有其他男士随同。”  
真他妈见鬼。邵芃橙直到把车停在井然家楼下都还能听见自己的心跳声。他胡乱翻了几下手套箱没找到一瓶水，又打开通讯录拨了井然的号码，依然无人接听。  
好吧。  
邵芃橙长呼一口气，打开了车门。  
没有围拢着的警察和围观群众，地上也没有血，仿佛一切都随着井然的消失而消失了，什么都没发生过。  
他开始敲门。  
敲了大概有一个世纪那么长，终于有人打开了门，是一个陌生男人，又高又壮像个橄榄球运动员。  
“你他么有病啊！再敲老子把你手打断！”男人满脸怒意，骂完就要甩上门，邵芃橙连忙用手挡住。  
“不好意思，我找井然。”  
橄榄球运动员终于舍得赏他一个眼神，“你找他干嘛？”  
“是这样的，我们公司昨天和他谈的合作还有一点合同上的小问题，但井先生不接电话，只好冒昧上门打扰。”邵芃橙编起谎来倒是脸不红心不跳的。  
“他现在有事，等回头我让他给你们回个电话。”男人突然暧昧地笑起来，不知是想到了什么东西。  
“好吧，那我——”邵芃橙瞅准一个空子，一把打开男人的手臂挤进门里去。  
“井然！井然！”他冲进客厅里大声喊，跑得太快以至于被什么东西绊了一跤，他低头一看，是一根曲球棍，已经有点变形了。  
男人几步冲过来，满脸怒意。邵芃橙以为他要把自己提溜起来扔出去，却有幸在对方脸上看见了一个扭曲的笑容。  
“好吧，那我帮你去把他叫下来。”  
男人穿着拖鞋，把红木楼梯踩得吱嘎响。邵芃橙坐在沙发上，看见了井然摆在桌子上的手机。  
他现在很兴奋，害怕却又有点期待。他不知道自己在期待些什么，一个突然消失又出现的井然？这两天发生的一切已经完全轰塌了他的世界观，再看到些什么都不会让他感到惊讶了。  
但是他错了。  
邵芃橙听见楼上传来一声重物跌坠的声响，似乎还有一声尖叫，他不敢确定，慢慢从沙发上站了起来。  
红木楼梯又响起来了，吱嘎吱嘎，这次是两个人的脚步声。  
井然终于出现在他面前，他裹着一件睡袍，双眼红肿，脸色苍白得吓人。  
“芃橙。”井然似乎有点惊讶，他从睡袍里伸出一只纤长细瘦的胳膊抓住了楼梯扶手，白晃晃的皮肤上满是血痕。他想要转身，却被男人拥住腰背，以一种近乎挟持的方式推过来，按着他的肩膀坐下。邵芃橙嗅到一股似有若无的血腥气。  
“你的合同呢？”男人瞪着他。井然并腿坐在沙发上，偏过脸，似乎并不想看见邵芃橙。  
他把身体藏在深蓝色的睡袍底下，只有一段脖颈白得发亮，像一只天鹅，任何人都可以用一只手握住那优美的颈子，连着那颗颤颤巍巍的上下滑动的喉结，一齐扭断。  
“你被虐待了吗？井然？”邵芃橙心中突然升腾起一阵怒火，就在几个小时前井然还在泪眼朦胧地看着自己，他向自己求救，仿佛自己是他唯一可以依靠的人。而现在他坐在自己面前，害怕得发抖，却不愿意多看自己一眼。  
这才是井然，这个世界里真正的井然。  
“告诉我，你是不是被强迫了？那些录——”他径直去抓井然的手，却被男人挡住。  
“小子，喜欢扮演大英雄？拯救一个被操烂了的婊子？”男人笑得胸膛嗡嗡作响，贴在井然后背上像一台即将爆裂的熔炉。  
“他不是——”井然突然转回脸来，他漂亮的眼睛里又开始有水光聚集，哦，一个爱哭的小可怜儿。  
“对不起，我们分手吧。”

 

 

真他妈好玩。

邵芃橙站在酒店大堂的洗手间里，用力踹了一脚旁边的垃圾桶。  
很好，当时我做了什么？  
解开裤子，撒尿。  
他把裤链重新拉好的时候闭上了眼睛，三，二，一——  
他转过了身，依然只有他一个人。  
口袋里的手机突然震动起来，他把手机抓出来，像抓起一只烫手山芋，来电显示赫然是井然。  
“你在哪里？”邵芃橙没等对方出声就打断了他。  
“大少爷，你脑子进水了？”电话里传来一个陌生男人的声音，“不是说好给这小贱货个教训吗？你人呢？”  
邵芃橙终于摸到了口袋里的房卡，他迅速挂上电话，冲进了电梯。


End file.
